Falling Slowly
by Seriha
Summary: Un soir de Noël, une promesse oubliée. Et la neige est tombée. "Je l'ai tant attendue... Et maintenant qu'elle vient, enfin, c'est toi qui n'es plus là… " - Sirius B. (OS - UA - Death fic)


Falling Slowly

.

.

_« Je l'ai tant attendue… Et maintenant qu'elle vient, enfin, c'est toi qui n'es plus là… »_

.

._  
_

Noël, une de ces fêtes de fin d'année que tout le monde attendait avec impatience. L'envie de partager un moment chaleureux et plein de joie avec son entourage, sa famille, ses amis. Un moment où l'on pouvait laisser tous les problèmes du passé derrière nous et où l'on pouvait oublier de penser à ceux qui arriveraient dans l'année. Le bonheur à l'état pur, représenté par des décorations diverses et variées qui réchauffaient les cœurs avec leurs couleurs chatoyantes et étincelantes.

Au pied du sapin, décoré pour l'occasion de rouge et d'or, deux jeunes garçons attendaient impatiemment que minuit sonne. Ils avaient l'air de s'amuser, des sourires radieux ornant leurs fines lèvres roses, leurs joues rondes, rougies par le froid et l'amusement. Leurs petits bras s'agitaient dans tous les sens au rythme des chansons de Noël et même s'ils ne connaissaient pas la vraie signification des paroles, le simple fait d'être là, l'un à côté de l'autre, suffisait à les rendre heureux.

L'un deux, un petit brun aux cheveux en bataille, portant fièrement des lunettes rondes aux montures fêlées, leva le regard vers la grande horloge de bois aux aiguilles dorées. Encore quelques minutes et Noël sera là.

L'autre, tout aussi brun que le précédent, ayant cependant les cheveux plus longs et ondulés que son ami, laissa ses pupilles errer à travers la fenêtre où un fin nuage de buée se formait au fur et à mesure qu'il respirait. Ses mains sur la vitre, il laissa ses yeux gris observer la neige tomber dehors avec admiration. L'épais tapis blanc commençait à prendre forme et demain, sûrement, ils iraient jouer dans la neige jusqu'à ce que leurs mains ne gèlent à cause du froid.

« Sirius ! Ne reste pas si près de la vitre, tu vas finir par attraper froid ! » annonça une femme d'un âge avancé, aux longs cheveux gris.

Ledit Sirius tourna la tête pour observer la femme qui lui parlait. Elle ne faisait pas partie de sa famille. En réalité, aucune des personnes qui se trouvaient dans cette pièce n'avait de lien de parenté avec lui. Mais c'était tout comme. Depuis sa rencontre avec James, il n'avait pu se séparer de lui, tel un aimant attiré vers le métal, il voulait rester à ses côtés.

Aussi, la famille de James avait décidé d'adopter cet enfant sans famille afin de lui montrer que toutes les personnes qui peuplaient ce monde n'étaient pas seulement des êtres abjects et dénués de sentiments, mais aussi des êtres compréhensifs dont la seule occupation était le bonheur de l'autre. Le brun à lunettes s'approcha de son ami et demi-frère et poussa un cri d'étonnement.

« Wouaaaah ! Sirius ! Regarde ça ! La neige tombe plus forte, c'est génial ! »

Sirius posa ses mains sur ses oreilles en marmonnant quelque chose d'incompréhensible. L'enfant se tourna vers lui, des étoiles plein les yeux.

« Dis, tu m'aimes comme ma maman aime mon papa ? » dit-il, soudain, sous le regard perdu de l'autre enfant.  
« J'aime James, mais qu'est-ce que ça change si ce n'est pas comme papa et maman ? » répondit-il, passant une main dans ses cheveux bouclés et tentant vaguement de fuir son regard.  
« Hm... Je sais ! S'il neige Noël prochain, on s'aimera comme des amoureux ! » cria-t-il en tendant son auriculaire vers Sirius.

Les joues quelques peu rougies, Sirius tendit à son tour son petit doigt et scella la promesse qu'ils s'étaient faite.

.

.

Depuis ce jour, plus de dix ans ont passé. Mais pour Sirius, il lui semblait que c'était hier encore, qu'ils avaient fait cette promesse. Alors, même qu'il avait maintenant vingt ans, il attendait toujours que la neige tombe le soir de Noël, car depuis le jour où cette promesse avait été formulée, les flocons blancs n'étaient plus jamais venus couvrir l'asphalte.

Ce soir encore, Sirius attendait impatiemment près de la fenêtre de son appartement. Il savait que James avait oublié cette promesse d'enfant. Mais pour lui, il y avait encore un mince espoir. Alors, tandis que la cloche de son horloge sonnait minuit, il ferma lentement les yeux, se remémorant ce jour qui le faisait espérer depuis tant d'années, mais qu'il savait perdus depuis longtemps.

James était présent, lui aussi. Ils avaient pris l'habitude de fêter Noël dans l'appartement de Sirius, en petit comité. En grandissant, ils avaient perdu cette envie de faire la fête en famille et voulaient simplement s'amuser entre amis. Entre autre, avec Remus et Peter.. Mais aussi avec Lily.

Lily. La raison de son désespoir. La cause de sa descente aux enfers. Elle était devenue la petite amie de James et ce, depuis un an, jour pour jour. Alors, même si la neige tombait aujourd'hui, la promesse était rompue et ne pourrait être réalisée.

« Pourquoi attendre encore ? » souffla-t-il pour lui-même.

Le couple s'était levé et s'apprêtait à partir. Les cadeaux ayant été échangés et la nuit qui s'annonçait brumeuse, ils ne voulaient pas prendre le risque de rentrer trop tard.

« Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ? » fit le jeune homme à lunettes.  
« Rien.. Au fait, James.. Tu te souviens de la promesse qu'on avait faite quand on était gamin ? » dit le brun en se relevant de son fauteuil.

Lames sembla réfléchir un long moment au vu de sa posture. La tête légèrement inclinée et les yeux levés au plafond. Il fermait les yeux. Puis soudain, il les rouvrit. Un éclair sembla avoir frappé le cœur de Sirius en voyant son air sûr de lui.

« Non, pas du tout. J'ai beau essayé de me souvenir, je n'ai pas l'impression qu'on s'était promis quoi que ce soit... C'était important ? » annonça-t-il avec une voix fluette, accentuant l'ironie de cette promesse, source d'espoir d'un amour impossible qui régnait dans le cœur de Sirius depuis tant d'année.  
« De quoi vous parlez ? » osa Lily, ne comprenant pas ce dont ils parlaient.  
« Pas plus que ça, enfin je crois. Vous partez ? » demanda-t-il, alors qu'il connaissait bien la réponse.

Pour tout, James fit un simple hochement de tête et enfila son manteau, suivi de Lily, ils avancèrent jusqu'à la porte où Sirius les accompagna. Faisant une bise à chacun en guise d'au revoir, le bouclé en profita pour planter ses yeux métalliques un dernier instant dans ceux mordorés de son premier amour.

« À plus tard, frangin ! » lança James alors qu'il disparaissait derrière la porte, tenant fermement la main de la rouquine.

Ce mot qui lui enfonçait un poignard dans la poitrine... Ce mot tabou qu'il ne voulait jamais plus entendre, il l'avait prononcé. À nouveau. Ils n'étaient pas réellement frères alors, pourquoi continuait-il de le torturer ainsi, accentuant la culpabilité de ses sentiments... S'amusait-il de le voir ainsi tirailler entre l'amour et l'amitié ? Savait-il seulement la réalité sur ce que Sirius ressentait pour son meilleur ami ? Il en doutait.

Et comme chaque nuit de Noël passée à leur côté, après que tous les invités aient quittés son appartement, Sirius se recroquevillait sous cette fenêtre où il espérait tant bien que mal voir la neige tomber, une bouteille déjà bien entamée d'un alcool fort dont le goût âpre râpait sur sa langue et lui brûlait la gorge à chaque nouveau verre qu'il se servait et qu'il vidait tout aussi rapidement.

Il observa le petit sapin à peine décorée d'une étoile en son sommet et de quelques guirlandes et boules argentées.

« Et si... Je faisais un vœu ? Se réaliserait-il... ? James.. As-tu réellement oublié cette promesse ? Était-ce vraiment un simple pacte sans importance... ? »

L'esprit embrouillé par l'alcool qui se faisaient de plus en plus présent dans son sang, il souffla quelques mots, voulant que cette promesse ne soit pas juste celle d'un songe et que la neige puisse tomber aujourd'hui. Ses paupières se firent plus lourdes et son corps refusait tout mouvement. Alors, sous cette fenêtre qui était devenue une sorte de refuge, il s'endormit.

Il entendit un bruit agaçant provenant de son portable qui errait dans la poche de son jean noir. Un appel... Son esprit était encore brouillé par l'alcool et la fatigue. La bouteille qu'il avait en main avait été lâchée au sol et formait une petite flaque sombre sur le parquet.

D'un geste souple et engourdi, il tira son téléphone de sa poche. Il allait répondre quand la sonnerie s'arrêta. Il observa le numéro. Aucun de ces chiffres ne lui rappelait quelque chose, aussi, il essaya de rappeler.

« Allo ? » dit une voix grave à l'autre bout du combiné.  
« Vous venez de m'appeler... » dit-il mollement, la bouche pâteuse.  
« Ah ! Je croyais que vous ne décrocheriez pas, monsieur... »

Il y eut un silence de plomb pendant ce qui sembla être une éternité pour Sirius. Puis un souffle qui annonçait que l'autre homme allait parler se fit entendre.

« J'ai une assez mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer. Mais je crois qu'il serait plus convenable que vous vous déplaciez à l'hôpital. Je ne peux pas vous dire cela au téléphone. »

Sirius était trop fatigué pour avoir quelconque réaction vis-à-vis de l'annonce de l'homme. Probablement un médecin. Aussi, il se leva lentement et sortit de son appartement, la veste sur son bras et une fine écharpe noire qui protégeait son cou pâle.

Il errait comme un fantôme dans les rues froides de la ville. Ses pas faisaient un bruit étouffé sur une espèce de masse poudreuse. Il marqua un temps d'arrêt et regarda le sol. Il était blanc... Aussi blanc que la neige qu'il avait vue tomber le soir de cette promesse rompue.

Se rendant peu à peu compte qu'il neigeait, il releva la tête pour lancer son regard grisé et flou vers le ciel tout aussi sombre que ses pupilles.

Il sentit une douce chaleur autour de son cœur et retrouva peu à peu sa lucidité. Ainsi, il avança d'un pas plus assuré, mais tout de même inquiet vers l'hôpital.

Lorsqu'il arriva devant le bâtiment aux grands murs blanchâtres, il hésita à entrer. Il aperçut un homme en blouse blanche avec de longs cheveux gris et une barbe qui se confondait dans sa chevelure à l'entrée principale.

L'homme s'avança vers lui, supposant que c'était celui qu'il avait eut au téléphone quelques minutes avant. Et, ayant visé juste, il guida Sirius jusqu'à une chambre au troisième étage. Le silence était pesant dans ce lieu qui empestait la mort et la tristesse.

Ouvrant la porte sur une chambre double, Sirius entra. Puis, il ne fut plus capable de faire un geste, paralysé par l'image qui se tenait devant lui. Le corps inanimé de James, parsemé de tâches de sang se trouvait dans un lit tout aussi blanc que la neige qui tombait dehors.

Il se sentit défaillir, pris de nausées. Il voulait sortir. Sortir prendre l'air et courir jusqu'à ce qu'il perde son souffle. Jusqu'à perdre l'usage de ses membres sous le froid de l'hiver.

Mais ce qui le perdit totalement, ce fut le corps d'une jeune rousse à la peau pâle qui se tenait dans le lit adjacent à celui de James. Lily aussi paraissait être en mauvais point. Son visage n'avait reçu aucune blessures, mais son bras qui dépassait de la couverture pour unir sa main à celle de son petit-ami était lacéré de tout son long, laissant quelques gouttes pourpres tomber sur le sol carrelé de la chambre sans vie.

Les minutes qui suivirent, Sirius ne s'en souvenait plus. Il avait perdu connaissance. Secrètement, il espérait que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve. Ou plutôt, un cauchemar. Et qu'il allait bientôt se réveiller, car si c'était le prix à payer pour réaliser cette promesse, il aurait préféré ne jamais la souhaiter.

.

.

Quelques années plus tard, Sirius était seul face à deux pierres noires, ornées de chrysanthèmes. Il s'approcha vers l'ardoise qui surplombait le lieu de repos de James et posa une main sur celle-ci avant de tomber à genou, sanglotant, mais ne laissant couler aucune larme. Il colla sa joue contre la paroi fraîche et ferma les yeux.

L'air se faisait plus glacé, gerçant les lèvres du brun et semblant couper sa peau par endroit. Il sentit un doux pétale lui caresser les mains. L'endroit se couvrant peu à peu de blanc, Sirius laissa une larme couler, tombant au même rythme que la neige. Lentement, sans un bruit, il souffla pour lui-même :

« La neige tombe à chaque Noël depuis ton départ... À croire que le destin était contre cette promesse enfantine et pourtant si importante à mes yeux. Mais ne t'en fais pas, sois heureux, car si ce n'est pas dans cette vie que je peux partager la mienne avec toi, alors... Dans une autre, peut-être... ? »

Le froid se fit plus rude et les quelques brises lui coupaient la peau. Il s'emmitoufla un peu plus dans son gros manteau d'hiver pour chercher un peu de chaleur. Il commença à tousser. De plus en plus fort. Comme si une lame de rasoir lui tailladait les poumons et la gorge. Il porta sa main gantée vers sa bouche, n'arrivant presque plus à respirer. Il s'appuya sur la tombe de James, écrasant une dernière larme.

Ne tenant plus, il serra son ventre de son bras, quelques gouttes pourpres tombant sur la neige qui recouvrait la pierre tombale. Sa toux s'arrêta brusquement, l'air lui manquait malgré le vent qui se faisait plus insistant. Il se laissa tomber le long de la tombe. Puis, levant les yeux une dernière fois vers le ciel, il ferma les yeux et ne les rouvrit jamais.

.

.

* * *

_**Infos complémentaires**  
_

**Auteur** : Seriha

**Titre** : Falling Slowly

**Disclaimer** : J. K. Rowling

**Personnages** : James/Lily & Sirius

**Thème** : Drame, Amour, Noël - UA


End file.
